Nervous Nelly
by FeistyFox
Summary: This was so humiliating. It irked her that after three years she hadn't been able to deal with this, or that he found out.
1. Chapter 1

She eyed the horse nervously as the tin man went in search of a saddle. She really wasn't on board with this adventure he seemed so intent on having. When he said he wanted to go out and explore she hadn't anticipated giant beasts of burden being involved. She was thinking they were going to go for a walk, a hike perhaps. She had even packed them a lunch and tucked it carefully in a backpack so nothing would get squished. She had been near joyful over Cain wanting to do something that could only be considered fun and relaxing with her. And then he led her to the stable.

Now she was trying to work out a way to go have fun with him and not deal with a horse. An excuse of some sort was still forming when he walked back with equipment. He set a blanket, saddle, and bridal over the side of the stall before opening the door and walking in. Leading the animal out he rubbed the horse's dark neck with easy familiarity before tying him to a post.

She backed several feet away as her eyes went to the animal's hooves and took refuge nonchalantly behind the stall door the tin man had just taken the horse out of. For once the man wasn't paying much attention to her and started to whistle under his breath as he got the horse ready to ride. Her apprehension only grew as he tightened straps and tossed the reins over the saddle. Clearly, he was serious about getting on and riding off, was gleeful over the prospect. The only other time she'd heard him whistle before was when he was about to eat papay fruit pie after the first real harvest of the fruits in well over fifteen years.

She still had questions about that particular food concoction, but for the moment kept it to herself. In her opinion anything that tasted like cinnamon on steroids should not be glazed in some unknown sugar product before being slapped in a pie and then served without a wedge of cheese on it. For that matter she should not have drawn odd looks when she politely requested a slice of said cheese to try to cut the fiery taste in her mouth. That thing was like biting into fire. She had actually started to sweat from it and she was the weird one not to be enjoying it? She had questions about who the real sane people here were, and after the last three years that was really saying something. Her weird levels had dramatically shifted since she got here, but the pie was really the last straw.

She was distracted from her thoughts when he tied the first horse up, finished with the tack. He had the horse ready to go in under three minutes, and without missing a beat went to the next stall. He repeated the process with a gray mare, and when he was done held the reins out for her. "Her name is Rose."

She made no move to touch the leather. "That's pretty." He held his hand closer and she pretended not to notice. "What's the other one's name?"

"Shade."

"Totally appropriate since he's all black and fearsome looking."

"Uh huh." One of the standard Cain responses to her rambling. "Here." He opened his fingers and offered the reins a third time.

She scrambled for a way out of this and came up blank. "I-"

"Deeg, take the reins."

She tried to redirect his plans. "Wouldn't you rather go for a walk? I was thinking we could stretch our legs. That's hard to do while riding a horse. I think I've been cooped up for about a week in meetings."

"We can walk once we get up in the valley. We won't get there and back before the suns set if we don't ride out."

This was the first she'd heard about a valley. With the way Finaqua was situated in the range there were several that funneled water down to the lake. Despite herself she was curious. "What's so cool about the valley?"

"I'll show you when we get there." He pressed the tack into her hand and she grabbed it on instinct. He turned away and unhooked Shade from the post. He was halfway out of the stable before he noticed she, and the horse he'd given her, hadn't moved. She was actually leaning away from the animal as she held the reins out over the wood door she was now fully behind. He paused where he was. "What are you doing?"

"Um… nothing?" She answered with total honesty.

He frowned as he took her in. "Why are you hidin' behind the door?"

"I'm not hiding. The horse can clearly see me." Once again she tried to throw him off. "You can still see me can't you? Is there an invisibility spell on this stall?"

"I can see you." He said in a total monotone.

"Shoot. That would have been pretty darn cool. Perhaps I should put one on. I've never tried an invisibility spell. Could be good practice if those are even real. Toto would be so stoked if I showed up at my next lesson invisible, assuming he knew I was there of course."

"DG?"

She put on her big eyes as she looked at him. "Yes, Cain?"

"Why aren't you getting closer to that horse?"

She shot him a wide-eyed stare. He had her now she was sure. That didn't mean she had to admit anything. She played dumb. Super duper dumb, like Glitch pre-brained… Or de-brained? Or half brained? She wondered how best to term his previous condition briefly and settled on de-brained because she felt it sounded much cooler. "What horse?"

He rolled his eyes. "What's goin' on?"

She jumped on that at once, falling on her greatest defense and offence. She simply kept talking in the hopes he would either give up or simply begin to ignore her. "I'm not aware of anything going on. Should I be aware of something? Is there something happening that may need my attention? And if it doesn't need my attention should I still be aware of it even if I have no personal part to play? For that matter, if I shouldn't have a personal part to play or be aware of it, should I be suspicious that something is being hidden from me? I wouldn't normally ask, but you have such a knack for paranoia. Not that it isn't well founded or useful, because it really is. I'm not trying to insult you or demean your character in any way, nor am I belittling this personality trait. I now understand the value of paranoia. That very character trait that so many would find annoying or troublesome, is in actuality, a valuable commodity for which I, for one, am grateful-"

"Are you afraid of that horse?" He interrupted abruptly.

"What? This horse?" She indicated Rose who was standing tranquilly before her. "Pssh. No." She began to edge out from behind her haven. "Who would be afraid of such a lovely creature?" She asked as she kept as much space between her and Rose as possible. The horse began to follow her and she shied away from her. That only had the horse trotting obediently forward as she accidently tugged on the reins. When she squeaked in fright and dropped the reins the tin man moved forward and caught them. For her part she found a safe space to occupy and stood behind a wooden beam that held the roof up. It was a great shield for hooves or horse charging, assuming they charged.

Without a word Cain tied both horses back up. He made sure they were secure before he looked over at her. She was a hundred and ten percent mortified as she gazed back at him from behind the support. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and she was sure her cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment. "Are you all right, Kid?"

"I'm good." She nodded.

"You're takin' refuge behind a support beam." He pointed out unnecessarily.

Deflect, deflect, deflect. "It's an excellent vantage point. I can survey all that is around me. I don't want us getting snuck up on."

She gave him mad props for staying utterly patient with her right at this moment. She knew she was being ridiculous. "Are you goin' to come out?"

Her eyes darted to the horse's hooves again. She wasn't convinced that they were a safe distance away from her. Given the motivation she was sure one of them could still get her. But her pride warred with her fear and won, and she eased out into the open. One of the horses shifted and she flinched all over, although she held her ground. "Are you sure we can't walk there?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She sighed and moved half an inch closer to Rose. "I thought you were going to say that." She took another half step forward. If the tin man wanted to go out to the valley then they were going to go. He never asked for anything from her. Ever. And he said he wanted to go out in the woods and explore. So that's what they were going to do damn it. No matter how much she did not want to get on that horse. God, help her she was going to make this happen one way or another, even if it meant getting killed by a horse. She made it another six inches before the tin man caught her arm. She jumped three feet in the air at the touch and he moved her well away from the horses.

"Why are you gettin' closer if you're scared of 'em?"

"You said you wanted to go-" At his intense stare she trailed off and tried again. "Don't you want to go?"

He didn't answer her question. He asked her one of his own. "You grew up in farm country. Why are you afraid of horses?"

"Have you ever seen someone kicked by a horse?"

"Yes."

"In the head?"

He was quiet for a moment. "You were on a horse during the eclipse."

"Yeah well." She shrugged. "You were driving and the world was about to end. We were a little low on options."

"Was that the only time you've been on a horse?" She could see he was rolling over events since they met and realizing quickly that she never had been. Somehow she always managed to find alternate transport, whether that was a truck, a car, or a carriage. She really had been doing very well up until this point where she was utterly cornered into the whole horseback riding activity.

Figuring lying was a no go she was just honest. "Yes."

"How did you get the fields tilled?"

"Machines." She looked back at the animals. "Are we going to go then?" She asked, wanting to get this over with rather than think about it.

"We're here for a few weeks. I think we'd best teach you to ride before I take you off into the woods."

She was both confused and worried by that statement. "What exactly is there to learn about it? Don't I just, you know, get on?"

She could tell from his facial expression that there was a great deal more to learn than that. "Let's start with you touchin' one and go from there."

"Really, I can do this now."

He patted her back. "I believe you. That doesn't mean you have to." He urged her forward. "Little steps are fine."

She was upset she was being such a wimp about this. There was also a massive amount of guilt settling unhappily in her stomach with the fear. "I totally ruined this for you didn't I?"

"You didn't ruin anything."

Unconvinced, she apologized, hoping he wasn't too disappointed with her. "I'm really sorry, Cain."

"Don't be sorry." His voice had gone soft and gentle. Taking her hand he wrapped his over the back and held her hand out. She realized he'd been moving them forward as they talked. They were right next to Rose and then her hand was on her shoulder. Her fingers twitched and Cain caught her hip with his other hand before she could think to flee. Her fingers flexed into the horse's fur as her whole body went stiff with panic, but nothing happened. She wasn't kicked or hurt. The animal didn't move or make any sort of noise. Rose simply stood there, waiting to go out of the stable. Cain stood comfortingly behind her as she slowly relaxed. "Is this alright?" He asked quietly.

Surprisingly it was. "Yes."

He let her hand go and tapped her elbow. "You can pet her. She won't bite."

"It's not her teeth I'm worried about." She said as her eyes darted downward. She spotted the horseshoes glinting in the light and fought not to flinch again.

The tin man followed her line of sight. "She won't kick you unless you do something to hurt her or scare her."

Since she had no intention of hurting the horse she went after the other part. "What would scare her?"

"Gettin' behind her and makin' a loud noise." She felt him shrug since she was pressed against his chest. "A snake might do it too so don't call one with your magic."

"Why would I make a snake?"

"Kid, I don't know why you do three quarters of the things you do. I figured I'd go ahead and tell you."

"Fair point." She started to run her hand over the horse's neck hesitantly. "Although I think you get me more than a quarter of the time." He didn't say anything and they stood quietly for a minute before she opened her mouth again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not laughing at me. I know horses are a dumb thing to be afraid of."

"I think most people would be pretty wary of them if they saw someone kicked in the head." He patted her hip before letting his hand settle back. She found she liked him keeping it there. "Was it one of your friends?"

"We went to school together."

"How old were you when that happened?"

"Eleven." She focused on him instead of her nervous energy. The horses were still putting her on edge even if nothing was happening.

"How bad was it?"

"He never came back to school. He lived, but it did something to him no one could fix. No one really explained it to me at the time. He went to live with his grandparents. They lived in a big city across the country. They had more doctors there to help. His brother told me he was doing pretty well a few weeks before the storm picked me up."

He was quiet for several moments as he took her story in and turned it over in his head. "Do you want me to teach you how to ride? Would you be comfortable with that?"

She grimaced at the very idea of spending more time than necessary with the animals. Still, there were any number of reasons she should take him up on that offer, including hypothetical escape from people that might want to hurt her. "Probably not, but I should learn."

"I don't want to force you into somethin' that scares you."

She ran her hands into Rose's mane. "A lot of things scare me but I do them anyway. Besides, what'll happen if I need to be able to ride?"

"Okay." He took her hand and moved it to the reins. "Untie her and lead her outside."

"But-"

He was quick to reassure her before she could work herself up anymore or start to run her mouth again. "She's a good horse. I wouldn't put you on one I hadn't already looked at for you. I made sure she was patient and calm."

"Really?"

"She's the only one in here I'd let you ride." He stepped away from her. "Don't be scared. If you're relaxed she will be too. Take her outside and I'll be out in a minute." She hesitated with her hand on the knot and he rubbed her side. "You're goin' to have to trust me if you want to learn this. I promise not to do anything that'll get you hurt."

That sealed the deal. "Okay." She untied the horse and the tin man stepped away from her. She took a step back and the horse turned to follow her. Keeping tight control over herself she walked outside with her. The horse nickered softly as they walked into the sunlight and shook herself all over. She jumped at the movement, but Rose settled at once and stood looking around at the outside world.

She stood with the horse for about three minutes before she heard hoof beats coming closer. Looking up she saw Cain leading out Shade. The horse had something in a bag tied over the saddle. The tin man walked up next to her and nodded toward one of the paddocks around the stables. "We're headed right there for the rest of the day."

With a quiet sigh she headed that way, her eyes darting between the horses and where they were going. As they got to the enclosure she seriously considered heading back inside but fought of her thoughts. If she trusted anyone to teach her this it was Cain, and she still wanted to know what was so intriguing about a valley. For the life of her she couldn't work out what could possible have him so very interested.

Author Note: Really, people, I am a bad author. Grad school completely consumed my life. Seriously, it's insane. Hopefully another three shot will be a nice holiday gift and make up for my absence. So happy holidays! Hope everyone had a great time with family and friends! I'll try to have this bad boy finished in a day or two!


	2. Chapter 2

She tied Rose to a tree as happiness bubbled up in her. It may have taken them three days to get up here but they had done it, thanks in large part to Cain's utter patience with the whole thing. He had spent the first four hours they were working on this simply standing by her as she got used to the horse. He had actually taken off her saddle so it was clear that he had no expectation for her to actually get on Rose. He had then begun to explain pretty much everything about both horses and horseback riding as he encouraged her to pet a very fuzzy nose.

Once she finally relaxed, she thought mostly because she couldn't maintain that level of anxiety forever, he had her saddle the animal. When she had balked at that he had promised she wouldn't have to get on unless she wanted to. It seemed he just wanted her to know how to do it. To her surprise the mare was as patient as Cain was while she saddled her, then unsaddled her, then saddled her several more times until the tin man was sure she could do it on her own. Just like when he was teaching her to shoot he ran her through the motions until it was second nature. Unlike learning to shoot, by the time she was done she wasn't afraid of a horse, at least not this one.

The worst thing the mare did was shake her head once, no doubt tired of standing still, and shift slightly to the left as she adjusted her weight midway through the session. She had only jumped slightly, and when she calmed found Cain had his hand back on her hip like an anchor of sorts. Once both she and the horse went still he patted her and dropped his arm so she could continue. By the time he was satisfied with her she was sweaty and exhausted and her arms felt like led. Knowing she'd had enough he called a halt to the equipment and helped her take Rose back in the stables and showed her how to brush her down before they went back inside.

The following day he got her in the saddle, and then the real fun had started. Apparently she had to 'find her seat', which sounded much more fun than it was. She was ungraceful, she knew this, had accepted it some time ago. Putting her up on an animal that had a mind of it's own with no clutch or brake was just asking for trouble. Even with the most patient horse in the world she had fallen off three times the first day. The first time had been the most interesting by far.

She had been in the saddle for a total of fifteen minutes before it happened. Cain had turned his back for literally two seconds as the horse made the slightest turn as they walked when she simply slid off the saddle. Honestly, she still wasn't sure how it happened. Perhaps a stiff breeze hit her or something. All she knew was that she was half in the air and half on the saddle, grabbing at the horn, and yelping as she tumbled.

She hit the ground with a good thump, although it hadn't driven the air out of her, so she didn't class it very high on bad falls. She was used to toppling off things going at high speeds, so despite the fact that it was a horse she had fallen off of, it was a pretty damn slow horse. A horse that stopped the moment it realized she had lost her obviously challenged rider. Unperturbed by the way gravity worked she assessed herself as she compared and contrasted previous crashes she had been in.

When she first got her motorcycle she must have tumbled a dozen times before she could stay firmly on all the time. Not that she was ever going to let anyone know that. Momster would most likely short circuit if she knew and Lavender would drop dead of a stroke. She figured Cain would give her that disapproving, but unsurprised stare before cuffing her to something so she couldn't injure herself further, unless of course he was giving her a riding lesson, where he could watch her hurt herself and then give her helpful hints and tips.

She thought he was possibly reconsidering that as he lost sight of her after hearing her yell and meet the earth. "Kid?" He asked with real alarm as he grabbed Rose and pulled her away.

By the time he did she was already sitting up and brushing the dust off herself. "Yes, I can see why you enjoy this activity so much." She said dryly.

He snorted at that and helped her up. "You hurt anything?"

"My pride is stinging an awful lot."

He barked out a laugh and brushed off her back, dirt coming off her once light blue shirt in a cloud. "Well, you were bound to fall off eventually. At least you went ahead and got it out of the way."

"Oh, excellent." She rolled her eyes. "By all means let's continue then."

Clearly bemused he got her back in the saddle where she managed to stay for another hour before loosing it again. She supposed her repeated dives off the horse were why he spent the next day teaching her as well. At least the third day of this horrid crash course she managed to stay on Rose the whole time, even if her butt was pretty sore and she had bruises all over the afore mentioned area as well as her back. Refusing to back down, because now this was a matter of principle, she didn't mention it to the tin man even when he asked if she was sore.

So, needless to say, the trip up to this stupid valley had been rather jarring. Two hours in and she began to silently curse everything and everyone that could conceivably be to blame for this indignity regarding her hindquarters and hoped for the tin man's sake that he was taking her somewhere cool. If not he was going to freaking hear about this. However, all those negative thoughts faded as he pulled his horse to a stop and told her they were at their destination. As she slid off it occurred to her that she had just done something she never would have thought herself capable of only four days before. She was overtaken by the giddiness of unexpected success.

Cain stepped away from Shade and was taking a pack off his saddle when he found that out. He had just tossed the bag over his shoulder when she pounced him enthusiastically. He grunted as she impacted and she laughed delightedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I got here without dying!"

He patted her back as his lip twitched. "You sure did."

She pulled her head back and smiled up at him. "I feel so non-spazzy! Thank you!"

He smiled at her. "You're welcome, DG." Setting her back on her feet he let her go. "Now-" He took her hand and started heading to the edge of the trees. "-let's see what I came to show you."

"Can I guess what it is?" She asked as they started up an incline toward their apparent destination.

"Can I really stop you?" He asked as he let her go so he could push the underbrush back.

"Probably not, no."

"Then you go ahead and guess."

She went big. "A unicorn?"

"A what?"

She shot him a disbelieving look. "Are you serious? Did you really just ask me what a unicorn is?"

"Well what is it?"

"A horse with a horn on its head."

"Why would you want to see a mutant horse? You don't like normal horses."

That had her pausing for a moment as she processed his assessment of every little girl's dream pet. "Unicorns are magical creatures of wonder and inspiration."

"Mutant horses are inspirational?" He asked disbelievingly.

"They aren't mutants! They're unicorns!" She spluttered.

"Whatever you say, Kid."

"They aren't!"

"I said okay." He replied neutrally.

"You said it but you don't mean it." She grumbled. Letting the idea go she went for a different one. She went for something she knew existed on this side. Toto hold her about it. "A wood nymph?"

"No one in their right mind gets within ten miles of one of those on purpose." He held a branch out of the way for her. "I don't need you turned into a shrub. I have a feeling you might cause one to get a bit jumpy."

"Me?" She asked disbelievingly even as her eyes sparkled at him.

"Yes, you." When she got out of the way he let the branch go. It snapped back and he moved forward. "Next crazy theory."

She laughed softly. She did love when he played along with her. They started up a slight incline and the brush got thicker. That didn't stop the tin man from forging on. "I want a clue. Is it alive?"

"Why do you need a clue?"

"Why are you being mean? Why won't you give me one?" She responded.

He shook his head. He knew very well that she could not only chase his logic in circles, she could tackle it and happily wrestle it to the ground until she won. "Yes."

"Yes it's alive, or yes you admit you're being mean?" She asked as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yes, it's alive." He ignored her jibe about him being mean.

"Can I eat it?"

"I think you could eat just about anything if it stayed still long enough." He pointed out. It was a long-standing joke how much she ate when she was really hungry. The first time he'd seen her sit down for a real meal, after she melted the witch and they actually found food, he'd been dumbfounded. She had easily out eaten both the tin man and Glitch, and kept pace with his seventeen-year-old starved son. After that she supposed she couldn't blame him for the teasing.

She grinned at him. "True. Bad question on my part. Is it bigger than me?"

He thought about that for a few seconds. "I don't rightly know how to answer that question. Yes and no."

"Mysterious, I like it." They were getting close to the top of the steep rise. "Do I need to be quiet or will it run away if I make noise?"

"You can be as loud as you want." He saw over the hill before she did. "But it looks like you're out of time for guessin'."

Reaching out he pushed the branch of a pine tree out of the way and made a motion for her to go first. Sending him an impish grin she raced up the last five feet and ducked under the branch. She caught a flash of him smiling before she scrambled out into the sunlight. When she straightened up her breath caught in her throat. Stretching out below her was a giant field of more wildflowers than she had ever seen. Every color and type blanketed the valley and flowed out in every direction.

As the tin man stepped up beside her a gentle breeze blew down from the surrounding mountains and the flowers swayed in a wave of color. "Oh." She whispered in awe. She was downright floored by the beauty of the scene. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen anything so pretty in her entire life. She stood perfectly still for nearly five seconds before she spoke again. "Oh wow, Cain."

His lip twitched. "It's not a mutant horse, but you seem to like it all the same."

"This is amazing." She breathed out.

He smiled and it warmed her heart further. Then she started to bounce slightly in excitement. "How many kinds are there?"

"You better go see." His eyes were twinkling in amusement, something she rarely saw, and she grabbed his hand and began to pull him forward with her.

"It won't be any fun without you." He followed her willingly enough and they made their way down the incline toward the field. The vista seemed to welcome them into it and she got even more excited when the wind shifted and she caught the scent of the flowers. "It smells so good."

Reaching a flat area the tin man stopped them long enough to set the pack down. He opened it and pulled out a large blanket. And just when she thought she couldn't get any happier she realized what he was doing. Grabbing a side of the blanket she helped him spread it out. "Thanks."

She shook her end as they lowered it to the ground. "Did you bring me up here for a picnic?"

"I may have."

"You're so cool."

His lip twitched as he went back to the bag. "Glad you think so." He started pulling out wrapped parcels and two canteens. He set them out on the blanket as she went to the edge of the sea of flowers and crouched down. Touching the blossoms carefully she wondered what they were all called. A shadow fell over her briefly and she turned her head as Cain sat down next to her. "I've never seen so many flowers in one place before."

"How many do you have on the Otherside?"

She looked over the array and tried to guess. "Maybe half?" She shook my head. "I'm not sure, there were only a few kinds that grew around the farm." She turned her attention back to the yellow flower with bright red tips. It looked like an exploding star. "What's this one called?"

"A sun blossom."

She pointed to another that was delicate and white. "And this one?"

"Winter's end."

She pointed to one more. This one was an odd iridescent blue. "And this?"

"A day star."

Smiling at the sight she tilted her head and looked at them. "Wow." She breathed. "This is awesome."

He was pleased with himself, in a quiet kind of way, she could tell. "I brought lunch, so when you're done explorin' we can eat."

"We can eat now."

"Take your time." He said as he stood up. "Food's not goin' anywhere." With that he got up and went to the pack and spread a blanket out. Realizing he was letting her wander about at her own pace she picked her way into the flowers and promptly started to feed her ever hungry curiosity. She wasn't sure how long she was on her own before deciding she wanted to eat but when she turned back to the blanket she spotted Cain with his hat over his head as he laid out in the sunshine.

Smiling slightly at the rare sight of him relaxing she was quiet as she moved to him. She sat down and he lifted the hat. "Hungry?" He asked as she crossed her legs below her.

"You know I can always eat, but I can wait if you want to take a nap."

"I'm just relaxin', not sleepin'." Tossing his hat into the grass beside them he propped himself up on his elbow and began to unwrap something. She reached for one of the packages he set out and started on it.

"How'd you know all the flowers were going to be here?" She asked curiously.

"It's that time of year. They bloom best up between the mountains. It was a good bet they'd be ready when we got here, although this is more than I was expectin'."

"This is amazing, Cain." His eyes went to hers and she held his gaze. "I mean it. No one ever did something like this for me. Thank you."

Reaching out he patted her knee. "It's only a picnic, Kid."

"Cain, you had to teach me to ride a horse to get up here. That's pretty hardcore considering my feelings toward them about a week ago."

"You did fine."

She rolled her eyes at him knowing he was lying to her. "Uh huh." His lip twitched as a sandwich emerged from his wrapping and he set it out between them. She found a bowl of strawberries in hers and brightened as she set it down and went for the next thing. "Where did you get strawberries this time of year?"

"It's best you don't ask."

She laughed quietly as she found a piece of the dreaded papay pie. Shaking her head she set it in front of Cain. She had no interest in that at all, but it was one of his favorite things. He unwrapped the last of the packages, which was full of thickly cut potato chips, and sat all the way up. She picked up one of the sandwiches as he eyed the pie enthusiastically. He already had a glint in his eye that told her he'd been waiting to get at it since he shoved them in his pack hours ago. "I find your love of that pie more than slightly disturbing."

"I could say the same about your fondness of cheese on it."

"Look, Tin Man, there is nothing negative to say about cheese on a good piece of pie. If you tried it you would believe me." She pointed to the food in question. "But that is simply fire in solid form."

"It's an Outer Zone delicacy and you aren't ever goin' to convince me about the cheese. There's somethin' wrong about that and I can't put my finger on it."

"If you don't get it I can't explain it to you." He shook his head as she bit into her sandwich. As she ate she thought this might be the best meal she'd had in months. Nothing fancy, no crazy politics, and no one watching her like a hawk or leering at her while she tried to eat. The last few months hadn't been great other than this little trip. Not really. When she first got back, for the few years, everything had been great, at least as great as things could be considering the circumstances of her arrival.

She had a home. A real one that felt right. She had a sister that loved her and parents that tried to get to know her again. She had friends that didn't treat her like she was some sort of freak. Then, right before winter started, her mother had gone insane. She'd started bring in 'eligible men' for her to pick from. It had been less than great and she was in open rebellion. Needless to say some tension was brewing in her small family over the whole matter.

Cain broke into her thoughts. "Kid?"

"What?" She looked up from her half eaten sandwich.

"You've been staring at that for about two minutes without movin'. What are you thinkin' about?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"So you tell me at every available opportunity." She went back to her sandwich. She finished it in a few bites and she thought he'd lost interest in her as he ate his own food. She was sadly mistaken.

"What's the matter?"

"Who said anything was the matter?" He shot her a look and she wrinkled her nose at him. "Let's not talk about it now."

"Then we'll never talk about it." He pointed out.

"I'm down with that."

"I'm not." He set the last of his sandwich aside. "What is it? Your mother or the men she keeps dragging in for you to torture?"

"Torture is such a strong word." She said right before she popped a berry in her mouth.

"I don't know what else to call it." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm only really mean to the ones that get handsy."

"_What?_" He went stiff all over as his eyes glinted dangerously and she knew that shouldn't have been said at once. Some things should clearly be kept secret. "Who tried to touch you?"

She didn't want to talk about this, but now that he latched onto it she knew they were going to regardless of her feelings or deflection tactics. "What do you mean tried?" She fell back on the blanket and looked up at the sky trying to act casual even though she was rightfully upset over what was happening. A few clouds were lazing across the horizon. "Several did." She closed her eyes. "Not cool." Then she smirked, some of her humor returning at the memories of her revenge. "Why do you think one of them went bald? Sweet justice." The tin man said nothing for so long that she cracked an eye open. His jaw was clenched as he stared down at her. "Don't glare at me! He deserved that!"

"Why didn't you tell me they were manhandling you?" She felt more justified when he said that, since it was clear he wasn't pissed off at her.

"I really think manhandling is a bit strong. He just copped a feel. Besides, you would have shot him, and as righteously indignant as I was, I don't think he deserved to die. So I made his hair fall out." His jaw clenched so hard she heard his teeth grinding. Shoving herself up on her elbows she eyed him. "Hey, it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal?" He ground out.

She shrank back slightly at his tone. "I-"

"You don't find men touching you without your permission a big deal?" His temper was out now and she would really he rather not do that. For al his self-control and gentleness this was his Achilles heel so to speak. When he really lost his head in rage it was never a good thing. He tended to shoot people when that happened, or punch them rather hard right in the face and break their noses. Not that they didn't deserve to be shot or punched, because in both cases they really had, but this wasn't what she had been hoping to see on their outing. She tried to sooth him.

"Whoa, Cain, he was like nineteen and stupid. I'm not condoning his actions, I'm-"

"Don't try to justify this in that head of yours! That's totally unacceptable!" She flinched as his voice cut at her like a knife. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this! That never should have happened!"

Her own temper rose with the volume of his voice and she shouted back at him, destroying the peaceful day they'd been having. "Stop yelling at me! I didn't do anything wrong! If I want to forget about this stupid obsession of my mother's for one day why can't you let me?" She stood up. "God knows she won't stop until I'm either dead or married!" She felt tears gathering in her eyes at the prospect and crossed her arms as she stared off. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. All she wanted to do now was go sit in her bedroom by herself. It was one of the few places she felt secure and safe. This whole thing, the lessons, the patience, the adventure, the flowers… In less than two minutes the whole lot of it was in shambles for her. "I want to go back now."

"I didn't mean to yell." His voice had returned to a normal level but she didn't care.

"It's fine." She deflected yet again. "Let's just go."

"I didn't mean to upset you." His hand brushed her arm and she shied away. "Sit back down so we can talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Her eyes flashed back to his as he sat staring up at her. "There's nothing to say! Eventually I'll have to pick one! I'll pick one and he'll pretend to love me until we're married and I can't get out of it! That'll be all there is for me!" Her stomach knotted at the thought, but she knew it was true all the same.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He was trying to sooth her now, his own temper cooling abruptly at the sight of her welling eyes and obvious distress.

"It will be that way, Cain! That's exactly what it'll be like!" Now tears were threatening to really fall and she hated herself for that. "This isn't a story! There's no white knight waiting to sweep me off my feet and carry me off into the sunset! I'm a princess in a country that's been torn up at the roots! I'll have to get married soon to try to stabilize everything!" A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "That's what I'll do because I don't have another option! I can't let the O.Z. crumble around us because of some childish fantasy about love!" She turned toward the horses. "I should be grateful Lavender is giving me any options at all."

She hadn't made it a foot before an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down. She flailed as Cain set her on the blanket and held her to him. She struggled against him but he held her securely until she gave up, panting against him. "Easy, Darlin'."

"Let me up or you'll be the next one bald!" She threatened with more than a little conviction as her anger sparked.

"Stop fightin' me, DG." She went still with a growl and he rubbed her side where his hand was keeping her down. When she was quiet and still he spoke calmly. "It doesn't have to be that way." He repeated.

She let out a ragged sigh before answering. "I won't love any of them. How could it be different?"

"Why couldn't you love one of them?" He asked softly.

Because she was already in love with him. Not that she could tell him that. "It won't happen. People like me don't get that."

"Why wouldn't you get to have that?" She stayed stubbornly silent and he shifted so they were more comfortable. "Why not, DG?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore." She stated stubbornly.

"Okay." Damn right it was okay. She nodded sharply and tugged all her emotions back in hard. In a matter of moments she was under control again. It wasn't fast enough. Before she could take a full breath Cain had caught her chin and turned her head back toward his. She didn't even have time to wonder what he was doing before his lips pressed gently against her. Her world stopped in that moment and Cain took advantage of her shock. He turned her around and tugged her into his lap as one of his hands slid up under her hair to hold her neck.

Her head started to spin and she whimpered into him as her hands settled unsurely against his chest. Humming in response to the touch he surged forward and the next thing she knew her back was on the blanket and Cain was propped up over her as he kissed her. He pulled away slowly, kissing her several times before looking down at her. His thumb traced over her jaw with a feather light touch. Confused by the action, and already emotionally compromised from the argument, she started to shake below him as her entire thought process went haywire.

The tin man stopped moving. He searched her eyes and when a shuddering breath fell out of her he was off her in an instant. "I'm sorry, Kid."

Oh crap. Him leaving was not what she wanted. Nearly panicked she grabbed at him as he started to get off her. "Wait!" Pulling him down by the straps on his holster she pressed her lips back against his. He grunted in surprise but cupped her face and eased her back down. Relief flooded through her as she bunched his shirt in her hands around the soft leather straps.

Rubbing her skin he moved his lips to her cheek. "I'm not goin' anywhere." He kissed the soft spot below her ear. "Relax, Darlin'."

She wasn't entirely sure that was a possibility right now but she did loosen her grip on him now that she was sure he wasn't going to run off on her. He nuzzled at her neck affectionately and her heart rate went ten types of crazy. When he nipped at her skin before soothing it away with a warm kiss she moaned at him. "Cain."

Returning his lips to hers he coaxed her mouth open patiently. When she opened up he explored her with curious intensity. Her tongue dueled with hers and she slowly responded to his prompts. When she began to kiss him back he let her have her own exploration, retreating as she pressed forward. Her fingers buried in his hair and he sucked on her bottom lip before setting his forehead against hers. He smiled warmly down at her and bumped his nose against hers. He was rubbing his thumb over her cheek as his fingers tangled in her curls.

"I'm thinkin' you should call me Wyatt."

She couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that came out of her. He kissed her briefly and she could feel his smile. She mumbled into him. "I'll see what I can do."

Amused with her, he rolled them over and she suddenly found herself sprawled over his chest as they sent the half full container of strawberries toppling. The little red fruits rolled out into the grass but they ignored it. The tin man's hands ran over her as she dipped her head down and kissed him again. Now that they started this she wasn't sure she was going to be able to stop. His hands settled on her hips as she kissed him. They twined together for several perfect minutes before he twisted them to their sides and cradled her against him.

When she arched her neck up and pressed their lips together again he held her face before gently holding her back. "We need to slow down or there won't be any stoppin' us."

She said exactly what she was thinking about that. "Not the worst case scenario ever."

He huffed out a laugh and tucked her against him. She found her head resting on his shoulder as his hand ran soothingly over her back. Slowly, the lust he'd thrown her into bubbled down to warm affection. It happened so gradually that she wasn't entirely sure when her eyes had fluttered closed and she went limp against him. Listening to his heart beating had her more than calm and unconsciously they matched their breathing.

"That's better." He murmured. His hand went up to her hair and he ran it over her head. She reached up and played with the collar of his shirt absently. Every now and then her fingers would brush over his skin. He bent his head and kissed her hair. "You can pick me, DG."

"I picked you a long time ago. I was waiting for you to pick me back."

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Don't be. I had fun torturing all the suitors." She pressed her forehead into his chest. He didn't say anything, he just stroked his fingers through her hair. "Is this why you brought me up here?"

"I hadn't planned on it. The only intention I had was for you to see the flowers." He was quiet for a moment. "But I won't pretend I didn't want this to happen." She nodded into his chest and he continued to pet her. "When we get back we have to talk about this."

"But it can wait until then?"

"It can wait until then."

"Good." Tilting her head up she found him watching her with warm eyes. Feeling bold she pecked him on the lips before tucking her head back down on his shoulder. "I promise not to torture you, only slightly irritate."

He huffed out a laugh. "Sweet of you."

"I try."

"I suppose I could live with some mild irritation. Although if you have some sort of trial goin' on to be sure I'll last you go right ahead and torture me. I'll make it."

"That right there ruins most of the fun for me. I already know you would."

"You've got a mean streak in you don't you?"

"Like you didn't know that."

He tilted her head up and kissed her. "Rotten." He rolled her to her back and deepened the kiss. Then they were pressed fully against one another and she couldn't help but wiggle against him. He moved his head back and kissed her neck. "I think I could torture you a little back."

She gasped as he sucked on her neck. "Haven't done anything to you. Seems unfair."

He smiled into her skin and moved his head away. "I suppose that's true enough." He kissed her one more time before twisting and stretching out on his back. "Come here." He said, tugging her toward him.

"What for?" She asked in both a question and a tease.

"To relax with me." He pointed up. "Let's see what shapes we can find in the clouds."

She tilted her head before laying out beside him and setting her head on his shoulder. "You do that here too?"

"We sure do." He agreed as he wrapped his arm around her. As she gazed up with him she thought, idly, that this valley was well worth coming all this way to see.

Author Note: See? I'm still a good author! I posted the very next day! ;) Hope you liked this one and thanks for the last set of reviews. They made me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark by the time they walked back to the small palace nestled between the mountains. They had made it back to the main trail around the perimeter of the lake just as the sun vanished behind the mountains. How the tin man managed to time that so perfectly was beyond her, and for the time being she was satisfied with the mystery. She was too content to care how he did it right now. That, and she was now pretty focused on her rear end, which was throbbing something horrible. She was starting to suspect she had saddle rash, if that were a real thing. If it wasn't she was sure she had just been the first to ever acquire the malady. Perhaps she would get to name it. At least that idea brought her some comfort as she shifted in her seat.

Cain caught the odd movement, no doubt sure she was about to fall again, and she tried to settle back. Even with a clear face and pretence that everything was fine he wasn't fooled. Tugging on Shade's reins he allowed her to catch up beside him, the path now wide enough for both horses to walk abreast of one another. "You told me you weren't sore."

Studiously avoiding his gaze she pretended to adjust her shirtsleeve. "I don't know what you're referring to."

He rolled his eyes. "Stubborn thing." He turned his eyes back to the trail, more alert now that it was both dark and they were off the apparent safety of the slopes. "You had to know what was up there didn't you? Sore rump or no."

She huffed at him, torn between amusement and annoyance at his commentary. As if he didn't know she would have to figure out was up in that valley when he made it all mysterious and interesting. Curiosity was her main motivation at least eighty percent of the time she did anything. "Would you hush and lead me home before I get blisters, or parts of me fall off please?"

His lip twitched up at the corner. "Alright, Deeg."

She rolled her eyes. "And for the record I do not find this amusing."

He glanced over at her and noted her odd posture. Before she knew what he was doing he had dismounted and grabbed the reins of both horses, pulling them to a stop. "We're almost back. Get down and we'll walk. That should be better than you riddin' all the way back."

She got off the saddle and her legs buckled when her feet hit the ground. He let go of the horses and caught her around the waist as she caught her balance. She grimaced as she straightened up. "Thanks, Cain."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." She said as they started walking, now between the two horses. It didn't even occur to her to be nervous as she took the reins back from him. "I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar." He said for the second time that day.

"Only with you." She pointed out. He gave that one to her and she decided it was time to talk since they had a few minutes. It was likely that they could be swept up into something the moment they stepped a toe into the palace even on a break. She broke the short silence. "You said we should talk."

"Do you want to do that now?"

"It's that or I allow this incredible anxiety I can sense on the horizon take up residence in my stomach."

His lip twitched at her blunt reply before he went serious. "I think it might be best to let you avoid that."

She appreciated his consideration. She jumped right into the biggest issue for her. "You know if we do this, if you're with me, it's a hell of a lot more than me you get. I don't want you trapped again, Cain, and we both know you will be. With the political climate the way it is Az won't ever be able to be queen. Half the country has demonized her. I'm the only other option."

"Is that the only thing you're worried about?"

"That's the big one." She answered honestly. "This isn't the life I wanted. Believe me when I say I wasn't the girl that played dress up or princess when I was little." She left out what she had really wanted to be, mostly because he had asked her that a long time ago and already knew. "I don't want you to be miserable in a few years because of that. It might be roomier and flashier, but it'll be a prison all the same. I don't want to make you a gilded iron maiden. You deserve more than that."

He was quiet for a moment as he turned that over. "Deeg, maybe this isn't what you dreamed about doin', but you chose it. You could have run, or refused to take the throne, you could have gone back to the Otherside to your old life. You didn't do any of that. You stayed here because you care about what happens to this country, not because it was some sort of family obligation. I don't think you understand what kind of person that makes you."

She wanted to make a witty retort to that, but this was too serious. "Cain, this isn't about me, and before you say it is I would really appreciate it if you thought this all the way through. I know how you are, and I love you for it, but I don't want you with me because you think you're saving me. I can save myself even if it means taking the throne by myself and hoping for the best." Her stomach clenched. "Or choosing someone else if I have to."

"I have thought about this." He said. "I've been thinkin' about it for a long time. I thought about it a lot more after your mother started meddlin' with you." Reaching out he caught her free hand as they walked, the palace coming into view as the trail curved around the water. "I understand what you're sayin' to me, and I appreciate the kind of consideration you're showin' me, and how hard it is for you, all of it. I also know the life we might have together won't be easy, it'll be complicated as hell and we both know it." He squeezed her hand. "But all the same, thinkin' about the life we wouldn't have, of all the things I would miss without you, the prospect of endin' up the consort of the realm doesn't sound quite so intimidatin'." He met her eyes as they walked. "You're my choice, DG. What you come with isn't a prison, it's a life. A life is somethin' I missed out on for a long time, the idea of havin' one is a lot less terrifyin' than you might think after what I went through. A good life with a good woman, that's a gift."

She wasn't entirely sure what emotions she was feeling. There were so many jumbled up she simply felt full to bursting. So instead of vocalizing anything she nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "What are you thinkin'?" He asked.

"That you're too good to be true." She said softly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." He answered. "Set yourself at ease. You know I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"You know this will bug me for awhile."

"Any chance you'll wear yourself out on this?"

She shrugged. "Eventually." She wasn't about to lie to him right now. This might be the most important conversation they ever had. She intended to be sure it was honest. "You know I worry about you."

"I won't say I don't appreciate that too, but with the amount of worry you've already got you're goin' to give yourself an ulcer."

She thought that was most likely true. "I don't know what to tell you about that. I'm not going to change. It is what it is."

He rubbed his thumb over her skin again. "I don't want you to change."

Her lips curled up. "No worries then."

He smiled back and some of the tension faded away from the seriousness of what they were talking about. Tugging on her hand gently he pulled her toward him and leaned his head down to kiss her. She smiled into him and he moved back, kissing her cheek as he went. "Is there anything else botherin' you while we're talkin'?"

"Just the normal nervousness that comes with all this, especially knowing how insane it's going to be once this news hits." She answered as it occurred to her that pretty much nothing about their lives was normal at all. "There won't be any stopping for us. This is a go all the way kind of thing. What about you?"

He gave her a one-shouldered shrug. "I'm not to keen on dealing with your mother about this, but I don't need to worry about that for another week or so."

"Sorry." She said lamely.

"Hardly your fault." He told her. "And I doubt it'll be more than a bit of a ripple in the pond. With her marryin' a wayward slipper she doesn't have much of a reason not to accept me."

"You know she likes you." She pointed out.

"Likin' me as a general and as a son-in-law are a bit different." Even as he said it he didn't seem overly concerned about this. It was more of a mild annoyance or simple issue he needed to deal with. "I also want to be sure I'm not the only one that's thought this through."

She thought that was pretty damn fair. "I have."

"That's all I've got, Darlin'." Looking ahead again they both saw the stables. "Let's get the horses stalled and go sit for a spell."

Liking that idea they kept walking as her stomach settled. She felt a lot better now that all of that was out. At least better in the sense that she wasn't terrified he would come to his senses and bolt on her. And better in the sense that she wouldn't have to deal with any more insanity from her mother. Cain noticed when she calmed fully down, the tension drained out of her and her hand relaxed around his. Pleased that this was taken care of, at least as far as it could be taken care of, she felt her normal spunk and humor returning in a rush.

Now in a much better mood she swung her hand a little in his. "I had a lot of fun today. Even disregarding all the making out."

He sent her a confused look even as he lifted her hand with his, kissed it, and then let her go. She knew why, they were nearing a place where they would be seen and he didn't know what her boundaries were. He was trying to keep up appearances and she was glad of that. As much as she didn't care about rumors, she was aware of the impact they could have. It would be great if her family found out about this when she wanted them too, not before. And then there was Jeb, which was a whole separate issue. Cain should definitely be the one to tell his son what was happing. "Making out?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Smooching."

He sighed. "What?"

"The kissing, Cain."

His lip twitched like mad. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I really did." She told him honestly. "I've never seen anything that pretty before."

"What about the mountains in the north country?" He asked.

"Those were magnificent, not pretty."

She had him amused again. "Central City?"

"Stately… and entirely too shiny."

They walked into the stable and as they were about to start taking the saddles off one of the stable hands appeared and took the horses. The tin man didn't argue, although he normally took care of his own horse, and turned them easily so they were going to the palace. She was simply happy that she didn't have to do any more with the horses for the day. "The forests where you landed when you got here?"

"Okay, those are full of tree gnomes. I have to tell you they ruined the appeal."

He chuckled as they went up the sloping lawns. "How about the Papay Fields?"

"Orderly."

"Orderly? That's the adjective you want for the Papay Fields?"

"Well, what would yours be?"

"Dangerous."

She batted at him playfully. "Now be nice. It's not the papay's fault they were so hungry. They've been nothing but nice and cooperative since the fruit started growing again."

"If the munckins can ruin a place for you I think it's only fair that the farmers can ruin one for me." He held the door open for her and she walked in with him close behind her. "I did get a bite taken out of me."

"Yes, I recall that." She said with no little humor. "I also recall you were a bit put off by the location of said bite."

He shook his head and steered her toward their rooms, which were on the third floor. "I'm glad you remember that as clearly as I do." He said dryly.

"Oh, I promise I will never forget any part of that little romp through the field as long as I live. It was madness."

"Then you agree with my adjective choice?"

"Tell you what, I'll let it coexist with mine." She smiled at him. "I have a fondness for the papay."

"You only like them because you were a farmer too." He accused. "Don't pretend that isn't true. I heard you swapping tips about proper soil dampness one day."

"Hey!" She jabbed at him playfully as they reached the top of the stairs. "That was a private conversation!"

"To be fair I only understood half of it. I'd still like you to explain to me how you learned to speak their language."

That was as much a mystery to her as anyone. She figured it was a magic thing. While she did have to work at it, with intense concentration as opposed to grammar books, it had only taken her a week. It was an odd process that no one knew she was doing until she simply started talking to one of the papay matriarchs without Raw's help. At first, when Raw was talking to them, it was like she was hearing odd snippets of whispering. As the hours and days went on she was catching more and more. Then, one day, it was like a switch had been flipped on in her head. She wasn't sure who she shocked more that day, herself, the papay leader, or her family. But one thing none of them would deny was that it was a pretty helpful skill.

"You've got me. Regardless, breach of security."

"I'm a breach of security?" He asked, his eyes dancing.

"As if anyone can trust a general with top secret information on soil erosion."

"You are ridiculous." He said as they got to his room and they ushered her inside. Before she had a chance to take more than a step he had caught her and spun her around to face him. He was kissing her a moment later and she moaned as she grabbed at his holster for the second time that day. He let out a sound that was an odd cross between a growl and a groan and moved forward, pressing her back against the door they had just walked through. She didn't protest as he flattened himself against her, in fact she pulled him closer, as if that were at all possible.

Pressed against one another in the dark room she lost all track of time as he held her. When it became obvious that she was in no way opposed to having him all over her he began to run his hands over her body. As his palm slid from her ribcage to her hip she figured it was a good enough assumption that she could do the same thing back.

Letting go of the holster when she managed to work out that she had to do that to touch other parts of him, and realizing that with the way he was acting he wasn't about to go anywhere, she managed to do it. Running her hands up she traced his chest and shoulders, resting her hands under his collar. He deepened his kisses noticeably and she moaned into his mouth. When they had been up in the valley he had been sweet and affectionate, now, well the affection was still there, but so was lust.

Bending his head he trailed his lips along her jaw, stopping when he reached her ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth he sucked on it, something no one had ever done to her before, and she thought her eyes were going to roll back in her head. "Oh, god." She said in a terribly strangled whisper, acutely aware she was very close to a hallway that got more than a little foot traffic.

One of his hands slid to her lower back while he let go of her ear and he drew her with him as he backed up. She hampered the process as she shoved at his jacket, trying to get it off, and their feet tangled up, nearly knocking them to the floor. There was also the confusion of him not wanting to let her go even though she was trying to strip him out of his clothes. She did note, in their halting and jolting journey, that he was trying to get them to either his couch or his chair. In that moment she decided that she would much rather end up naked in his bed than in his outer room and twisted to redirect him.

He grunted as his leg hit a table and a lamp teetered dangerously on it as a book tumbled to the ground with a thump. "Deeg-"

She cut him off before he could try to take the noble road and drive them both to lust addled madness. "I haven't done this in a long time and I'd really prefer to be in a bed if it's all the same to you." She'd never actually done this in a bed truth be told, wasn't really keen on telling him that, and didn't want to dwell on it. For once though, just this one time, she really wanted to have something go the way it was supposed to go for people.

"If you aren't ready-"

Grabbing his face she kissed him hard even as she pushed him to the bedroom. "I want you. I want this. I just want to be in a bed." She insisted breathlessly. "Can we go to the bed?"

Without missing a beat he bent down and scooped her up into his arms, gaining his balance as he held her bridal style. She put her arm around his shoulder to keep herself balanced, accidently knocking his hat flying with her elbow, as he turned and carried her into his bedroom. Pleased that he was complying with her request she leaned in and kissed his jaw. He hummed as he paused briefly to kick the door shut and then laid her out on the bed. Smiling shyly at him she sat up, going to her knees and wrapping her arms around him. Leaning down slightly he kissed her warmly as his own arms slipped around her waist, tugging her to the edge of the bed and back against him.

Setting his forehead against hers he watched her with warm eyes. "Before we do this I need to tell you somethin'."

Apprehension tore through her but she nodded. "What?"

"I'm in love with you." She jerked slightly in surprise at the statement and he gave her a hesitant, oddly strained smile. "I think I may have failed to mention that earlier." One of his hands came up and caressed her face. "Which seems a bit silly considering what else we've talked about the last few hours."

Pressing closer to him she whispered to him. "I promise not to tell any of your soldiers that you can slip out of awesomely fearsome intimidation mode and occasionally be silly." His smile became much more amused than nervous. "I love you too. I think I have since I met you." His thumb ran over her skin slowly and a strange heat suffused her entire body. Pressing into his touch her eyes hooded and she gazed up at him from under her lashes. "It seems an appropriate time to kiss me again." She said.

He laughed softly and did just that. This kiss was full of promises and when he broke away he was still close to laughing despite the desire. "Are you goin' to boss me about all the way through this?"

She laughed in delight and he chuckled back as he tightened his arm and moved them both onto the bed. A moment later and they were laying next to one another with his arm around her waist and their legs were tangled up together. "Probably at least for a few minutes."

Smiling he kissed her warmly. "Well then-" He rolled her to her back and propped himself over her. "-best go ahead and get started because once I get you naked I'm not takin' your abuses."

She snickered like mad, amazed and delighted that this was going to be as fun as it was intimate, and pecked him on the lips. "The holster has to go. I refuse to explain how one of us got shot if I accidently bump the trigger."

Cain snorted and got off her. "That does seem like somethin' that might occur with you in my bed."

"See? This is me looking after you, not me being bossy."

"Liar." He said with a smile as he finished unbuckling the holster and setting it to the side. Once it was secured on his bedside table he look down at her with twinkling eyes. "Next?"

She hummed in false thought. "Boots." Shaking his head he sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged them off. Before the second one hit the floor she spoke again. "And socks for sure." His lips twitched like mad and those were quick to follow. Before she could say anything else he turned and grabbed her ankle, tugging her to the edge of the bed as well. She squeaked and then giggled as he removed all her footwear as well.

He paused briefly when he spotted her socks, which were a bizarre pattern of yellow and purple zigzagged stripes, which were also crooked. "Alright, what are these?" He asked with a lot less shock than she thought most people would show seeing them hiding under her boots.

"Raw told Az she needed to do something with her hands when she started getting anxious." Even as ugly as the socks were she really did love them. Her sister had switched from playing the piano, which tended to wake people up when played at three in the morning, to knitting. The socks were actually made really well, but apparently her sister had limited color options one night, and this was the result. Despite this, she loved them, the drunken look of them was rather endearing.

There was a brief pause. "So she decided to brutally murder perfectly good socks?" She burst out laughing, her whole body shaking with mirth. He peeled the crazed socks off as she laughed. "Don't let her get near your pants. Ozma knows what might happen."

Still laughing, she threatened him. "You stop making fun of my sister, Wyatt Cain. Those socks were made with love."

"And clearly worn for the same reason." He smiled out, then paused again when he saw her toes. Lifting her foot slightly he zeroed in on her toenails. "Your toes are pink." He stated in disbelief.

She pushed herself up on her elbows as she wiggled them. "Yeah."

He was beyond baffled. "Why are they pink?"

"Because I painted them that color." She replied easily.

"You painted them?" He was truly mystified. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it makes them cute." She tilted her head. "Don't you like them?"

"Never put much thought into toes before." He answered. "But I won't say I don't like them."

She huffed. "You're such a man." He turned his head and gave her a look, but she was curious about something else. "Don't women paint their nails here?"

"Only performers." He said. "If anyone knew you did this you would be a scandal."

"As opposed to any other time?"

He hummed and set her foot down, rubbing it gently, as he looked over at her. "Any other commands?"

She watched him for a quarter of a second before sitting up and crawling into his lap. When she was straddling him she kissed him and began to unbutton his vest. "Enjoy yourself."

"Oh, there's no doubt about that." He replied as he ran his hands down her sides. "Been doin' that since we were up in the valley."

"I'm all set then." She said as she got the last button undone.

"You're not even close to set." He told her as she pushed the vest away. He shook out of it before kissing her warmly and tugging her flat against him. "But we've got all night to get you there as many times as we can."

For the first time she blushed, really and truly, her whole face going dark pink. Cain watched it happen with fascination. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, and certainly not with such matter of fact conviction. The sudden realization that he would not make this a disappointing experience for her, that he expected to make her feel good and was going to put effort into it, had her more than a little excited. All at once she was very glad he was older than her, and had experience with women. That had made her insecure in the past, and if she were honest it still did, knowing she wasn't all that experienced and she might not satisfy him, but for the moment she was pleased. Now she was sure this was going to be good for her, the way most of her former trysts, the very few she'd had, weren't.

Cain must have seen the truth of that in her eyes because it was his turn to hood his eyes. "I'll make you feel good before this is over, Darlin'." Bending his head down he kissed his way down her neck with slow deliberation. "And more than once." A shudder tore all the way down her body at that promise.

Unable to think of anything else to say she began to touch him, her hesitance slowly morphing to confident curiosity as the minutes ticked by. The tin man was taking his time mapping her out over her clothes, his hands rubbing and caressing her all over, starting at her safer areas, like her waist and hips, and radiating outward in all directions. She wasn't quite as bold as he was, staying above the belt, and not metaphorically. Even so she could tell she had more than a little of his interest. He was hot and hard, his erection pressing into the apex of her thighs as she sat over him.

When she let out a breathy moan, his fingers getting the best of her as he slipped them under her shirt at last. The moment his warm skin touched hers her brain all but melted. Encouraged by the sound his fingertips moved further, giving his hands room to flatten all the way over her abdomen. "Wyatt." She whispered raggedly as she began to rock over his lap.

He groaned into her lips as their mouths danced with each other. One of his hands slid all the way around, finding her spine and running all the way up it as the other played music over her middle. For a moment she knew she stopped breathing, mostly because he told her. "Take a breath." He murmured. "There won't be any blackin' out unless I make you."

Whimpering at that had him humming in satisfaction as she began to breathe again. Satisfied with her he stroked her for several more minutes before letting her alone long enough to confront her shirt. Taking the hem he began to draw it up and she raised her hands over her head at once. The fabric was off her in seconds and he tossed it away after their shoes. His eyes swept over her and he liked what he saw, at least until he saw her bra. Much like her painted toes it seemed to throw him. Taking the wheel so to speak, and figuring he could work this mysterious female contraption later, she unhooked it easily. Seeing that it loosened he reached up and slid the straps off her arms. When it was off he dropped it away with his eyes locked on her chest.

She blushed again and he watched in utter fascination as it spread to the top of her chest and then just a little lower. She supposed he was only further drawn in by her quick breathing. Sliding his hand up he touched her briefly, distracting her from his liking of that particular part of her anatomy by going back to kissing her neck. When he was satisfied with his exploration, and she was sure he was looking at her breasts as he kissed her, he twisted them and put her back on the bed. He was over her before her heart could beat and kissing her with drugging intensity.

In that instant she felt her brain beginning to shut down and pawed at the buttons of his shirt, only one real thought registering. They both really needed to get all the way undressed. Her hands, which were normally the most steady and poised part of her body, able to help her create the images she saw in her mind with paint or pencil, began to tremble. Still, she refused to surrender to her body's reaction to his, at least for a few more minutes, and managed to grapple all the buttons free. He shook out of it one arm at a time, keeping himself right over her propped up on the opposite one, refusing to stop kissing her.

Shaking his left arm the garment went flying and then he was moving over her, skin to skin, and his chest hair tickled her in a way that made her own skin twitch and jump. He felt so good against her like this. "Still too many clothes." She stated a little breathlessly.

"Patience." He mumbled into her skin even as he started slipping down her body. When he reached her naval, nuzzling at her skin, his hands snuck down and unhooked her pants. When she felt his teeth lightly scrape over her stomach she jumped and began to wiggle at the sensations. She felt him smile into her and he patted her side soothingly as he scooted lower. When he got to the top of her pants he rubbed his nose over the soft skin hiding just under the seam.

The feeling of him being so close to where she wanted him had her letting out a strange coo as she reached down and ran her hands through his hair. At that Cain sat up enough to get her trousers off of her. Hooking his fingers around the top he began to slide them off her. "Could you get these tighter?" He asked.

Her lips twitched. "Do you want me too?"

He sent her a look as he got her free. "No." He said firmly. "I don't think anyone else needs to get a better idea of what these legs of yours look like." When she sent him a mischievous look he sent her a teasingly warning one. "These are just for me to know about." Something very feminine came to life at that statement and she supposed she understood his territoriality. She didn't exactly want any other women thinking about what he looked like under his clothes either. She was saved having to answer when he tugged her panties off quickly and he began to kiss his way from her knee toward her hip.

She blushed badly the moment she realized what he was about to do and his eyes darkened. No one had ever done this to her before and she wasn't entirely sure what to expect as he put one of her legs over his shoulder. Before she could think about it too much, and her nerves could flash back to life, he acted. Lowering his head he kissed her center. She let out a breathy moan, keeping it as quiet as possible in an effort not to embarrass herself. The tin man put his hand on her hip to keep her from moving and started to lick her. She tried to squirm, clearly something he had foreseen happening, and he held her still. Her heel dug into his back in an effort to make him have her explode or leave her be because this was torturous. She couldn't decide which would be better as sensations shot through her. Reaching down she tangled her fingers in the blankets as her back arched. "Wyatt, please."

He sucked on her harder and ran his hand over her folds. Shifting desperately she choked on a moan as her head moved back and forth over the sheets. Encouraged by the sounds falling out of her he put in more effort, rolling his tongue over her clit and driving her near to mad. Pure pleasure overtook her and light and sound seemed to coalesce inside her, building up to a crescendo. It didn't take him long to make her come after that, another moment of attention and she was lost. Slowly, she came back down from where he sent her. She felt him moving up her body, nibbling his way up her rib cage. She whimpered softly as her body hummed and he moved.

When he got to her face he tangled his tongue with hers and she tasted herself on him. She shuddered under him and he sat up, taking her with him. She found that now she wasn't the only one naked anymore. He must have shed the rest of his clothes while she was distracted. Finding herself back in his lap she decided she was more than happy with this choice of his. It seemed he wanted her to decide what happened next and she was more than willing to do just that. Reaching down she took a hold of him and rubbed him firmly. He let out a low muttered curse and caught her wrist. "Darlin', you do that and this isn't goin' to last long."

Knowing she wasn't the only one that hadn't done this in a while she nodded and shifted closer to him. Cain caught the rather obvious hint at what she wanted and rubbed her between her legs briefly. She let out a whimper and when he was satisfied she was ready he kissed her lovingly as he held her hips and drew her down over him. Letting out a whimper she controlled how quickly he slipped inside her, feeling the stretch that came with years of celibacy. The tin man's hands were clamped hard over her and his muscles were bunching as he tried to control himself. Knowing he had been without a partner far longer than her made her feel a bit more confident in herself. That and she could see his eyes were about ready to roll back in his head as she settled fully over him. When she stilled he spoke in a strangled voice. "Okay, Deeg?"

"Yes." She said in a breathy moan. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and his hips shifted as he used his hands to try to lift her, urging her to move. Complying with the silent request she did, using her legs to control her speed as he held tightly to her. As she moved slowly, savoring this connection, she found his lips and kissed him hotly. Cain groaned into her mouth as his fingers twitched and she was sure she would have bruises in the morning but at the moment could care less. She felt too good, too full, too hot, too complete to care about anything but this act.

It didn't take them long to find a rhythm, no more than a minute or so, and she was trying to prolong this as long as possible with the sedate speed she set. Wyatt stayed with her for several wonderful minutes as her pleasure built up, letting her find an angle that suited her and had her quivering. However, despite the massive control he had it appeared she found his breaking point. His fingers tightened further as he let out an apologetic groan. "Deeg, Darlin' girl, I'm sorry." He held her close and turned them, putting her back on the mattress and ending up over her. "I can't go so slow this time."

Reaching up she held his face and kissed him hard. "It's okay." She wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him deeper. "Just don't stop." Keeping one hand on her hip the other slid up to hold himself up and he found a new pace, this one noticeably faster and less controlled than what she had them doing only moments before. She let out a cry at once, his hips bumping her center and sending pleasure jolting all the way up her spine. He let out a low sound when he heard her and continued to move in her the same way, making sure to stimulate her clit as he moved. After that she knew she wouldn't last, not with him in her so deeply and hitting every spot on her body that made her feel so damn good. Loosing control, her breathing went crazy and she scratched at his back in desperation. "Please." She managed to get out. "Please, please, please."

He grunted as she began to clamp around him, her body going taut as she teetered on the edge of mind-blowing release. "That's right, Deeg." His strained encouragements barely registered over the emotions cascading through her and the feel of his body in and over hers. "Fall for me, Darlin'. I know you're close."

"H-harder." She begged, her legs tightening around him.

He got more forceful at the request and just as he started to loose his pace she lost control. Her nails dug into his shoulders and all her muscles locked as she let out a cry of pleasure. Colors exploded behind her eyelids and she thought fire was racing through her veins for a perfectly endless moment. Distantly she heard Wyatt let out his own muffled release as her body rewarded her very excellent choice in men. Slowly, she circled back down, like a leaf being blown by a gentle breeze, and found Wyatt slumped over her and breathing hard.

Utterly satisfied with everything she ran one of her hands over his back, trying to sooth away the pain she had no doubt caused with her nails. The tin man continued to catch his breath along with her, his cheek resting on the side of her head. As he breathed her hair stirred gently against her neck and she closed her eyes, wondering how long they could stay like this and hoping it was a long time. She wasn't really sure how long they lay there before he broke the silence. "Alright?" He asked.

"Better than." She answered. "You?"

He nodded slightly before gathering himself and rolling off her. Following after him, because after that there was no way he was getting out of cuddling with her, she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled up against his side. Reaching over her he tugged the blanket up over them with a great deal of effort before simply going limp again. Closing her eyes she slid her arm over his chest and felt his snake along her back before his hand settled just above her hip. His head turned and she felt his chin settled at the crown of her head. "You gave me some battle scars there, DG."

"Likewise." She murmured.

He lifted his head slightly. "What?"

"You've got a strong grip. I blame it on the nearly obscene relationship you have with your gun. I've been secretly jealous of that thing for years." He sat up and her eyes came open as he dislodged her. She didn't have a chance to protest this indignity before he was pushing the blanket back off them. Even from her angle she could see the bruises had already started to form, small dark marks dotting her skin where his fingers had been.

He brushed his hand over the marks and frowned. "I'm sorry, Darlin'."

"It's fine." She said, stretching out on the bed since he had managed to get away from her for the moment. "We were both wound up pretty tight." She smiled at him in what she hoped was a seductive manner. "I feel much better now." Lifting one of her legs she ran it along his rib cage, fighting back her natural modesty when she was so clearly exposed to him in every way. When her leg was fully extended she pulled it back, letting it rest against his side when it was crooked up. He watched her with silent admiration until she stopped moving. Lifting his hand he ran it over the inside of her leg, caressing her, as his eyes ran over her.

"Aren't you made right?" He asked after his second very thorough inspection. "You're even more exquisite than I imagined."

"You imagined me?" She asked as she let her head fall to the side, watching him from under her lashes again, knowing that had turned him on.

He smiled slightly, his fingers splaying out over her thigh. "More than was even remotely decent."

She laughed softly. "Is there any decency in imagining a woman naked?"

His smile stayed in place. "There's certainly admiration in it, and a great deal of beauty. With you there was a fair bit of longing thrown in." His smile grew. "I should have known you would be a terrible flirt with me, but the thought never crossed my mind, I can't imagine why."

Her eyes twinkled. "I would never flirt. Such improper behavior."

He rolled his eyes and lowered his head, kissing her leg before lying back down with her. "No, never." Tilting her head up in suggestion had him kissing her affectionately. They tangled back up together and he tucked her hair back behind her ear. "Are you still nervous, DG?"

"Nervous?"

He looked at her with real understanding. "You know I can tell when you've gotten worked up. You were nervous when you wanted me to take you to bed, and before that, about what being together will mean for us."

"I was." She admitted. "And I will be again before this all blows over, but I'm not right now." She smiled at him. "Right now I'm happy."

He kissed her again. "So am I. And I might be a bit on the tired side."

She loved his honesty, especially when she agreed with him. "I've heard there's a solution to that."

"What might that be?"

"Sleeping."

He rolled his eyes again and dragged the blanket over them a second time. "Right smart idea." Giggling softly she cuddled into him and kissed his jaw.

"You know, I'm really glad you accidently terrified me with a giant herbivore."

"You're outlook on life fascinates me." He murmured sleepily. "I can see you won't let me get bored, drive me crazy maybe, but not get bored."

"Not even a little."

"Can I ask one favor?"

"Sure." She said, figuring he had certainly earned one after today, and certainly after the last hour or so.

"Let me sleep for a few hours so I can keep up with that outlook of yours."

She smirked. "Since you asked so nicely I suppose I can, but for the record I'm going to introduce you to many more aspects of my outlook tomorrow."

"Interesting. I wonder what it would do to that outlook for me to kiss those bruises better?"

She blushed again despite herself, not at all surprised that she wanted him to do that again. "Promising start for sure." Closing her eyes she whispered one last thing. "Looking forward to that."

"Goodnight, DG." He said with exasperated amusement.

"Goodnight, Wyatt." She said with a smile. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

Author Note: Okay, this one took a few days, but it's super long, so let's call it even. Hope everyone had a great holiday season and happy new year!


End file.
